


Can't A Devil Be A Hero Too!?

by Xylogro



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Devilman Crybaby References, Devils, Eventual Romance, F/M, Izuku is Devilman, Midoriya Izuku Has a "Quirk", Nudity, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, forgive me :'), this fic is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylogro/pseuds/Xylogro
Summary: "I wasted All Might's Time...""It's my fault that All Might doesn't have the power to save him...""I'm so tired of being a Deku!"Then Izuku gave into his instincts..
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Izuku Midoriya: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bnha/Devilman crossover. Don't get it twisted.
> 
> I'm sorry for the sloppy update schedule :').
> 
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look into the life of Izuku Midoriya all the way up into the Sludge Villain incident.

"That's mean Kaachan. Can't you see he's crying?"

This is Izuku Midoriya. He can be seen defending a kid at the park against Katsuki Bakugo and his gang of followers.

"If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!"

Izuku has Black/Green hair with light green eyes to match. He can be seen desperately trying to hold his tears in as he stands up to his "friend".

"Hmph, Even though you're Quirkless..., You're pretending to be a hero, Huh Deku?"

A sharp pop of an explosion can be heard when Katsuki slams his fist into his palm.

This is Katsuki Bakugo, He was gifted with the explosion quirk. A very powerful quirk indeed.

After the taunt the three of the bullies charge Izuku at once, Beating him to the ground and giving him bruises, scrapes, and cuts.

-"Not all men are created equal..."-

-"This was the reality I learned about society at the oh so young age of four years old."-

"And that was my first and last setback on the path to my dream."

-Fast Forward Ten Years Later-

We see our golden-hearted protagonist running down a sidewalk, he seems to be in quite a hurry.

"*Huff - Huff* Ahah!"

Izuku ran over to what seemed to be a villain fight, It is one of Izuku's favorite pastimes besides helping his mother cook.

"Wow! That's a huge villain!"

-" It all began in China, in Quingquing City."-

-"There was news that a baby that gave off light was born."-

The dad seemed to be expressing real shock that his baby boy/girl had a REAL superpower.

-"Ever Since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time had passed without a cause for why they were developing"-

-"Before we knew it the supernatural had become a part of the norm, and dreams became a reality.

-"The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the population of the world has a form of special trait we call a quirk"-

-"In this chaotic world, the profession that was once considered a pipe dream finally came into the limelight."-

We return to seeing the gigantic villain shout their lungs out to the best of their ability.

A swing and a metal tower has been destroyed striking worry into the many passerby's that had stopped to watch the villain.

-"That profession is..."-

We see a man with unnaturally large arms run out from under a bridge, dressed in blue and dawned in yellow/black bands around his forehead and arms.

The man catches the metal tower with ease

One of the passerby's shout out "Oh my, Death Arms is here!" "He carries out justice through his amazing physical capabilities--The Punching Hero!"

Another man dressed in the clothing of a firefighter forms a barrier of water using his fire hydrant-like hands.

"Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!"

"Wow the rescue specialist Backdraft, is here, too!"

"But man, turning into a monster has to be such an awesome quirk."

"What did he do?" " He stole someone's bag and went berserk when he got cornered." "A quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?"

From the crowd, Izuku Midoriya starts to make his way to the front, but suddenly overhead a figure flies by.

Fangirls start screaming from the crowd.

"AHHH!, You can do it, Kamui!!"

A man that seems to be made entirely out of wood and dressed in a blue jumpsuit jumps into action as he leaps from the ground to a stoplight, and then atop the bridge.

The villain swings, but Kamui Woods is too fast for him and is able to dodge out of the way in time as a giant fist crashes into the bridge.

The villain roars in anger.

"Arghh, Get away!"

Midoriya is finally able to make it to the front of the crowd to get a front seat special of all of the action.

"I wonder who's fighting now!"

The villain swings again but misses as Kamui uses his branch-like arms to extend to a nearby metal structure.

Midoriya exclaims in excitement.

"Kamui Woods!"

"The young and talented rising star!"

A man next to him starts to speak about how Midoriya asked who was fighting but then gave perfect commentary.

"You're a fanboy aren't you kid?"

"Uh, well... Eheh."

Kamui woods dashes up and jumps before the villain could hit him with their giant arms.

Kamui using his branch arms is able to maneuver while going on attack simultaneously staying defensive.

Kamui begins to speak to the villain.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour, and robbery that resulted in the harming of another person."

"You are the incarnation of evil."

Kamui then extends his branch-like arm as it seems to split apart.

Midoriya and the Man standing next to him exclaim in awe.

"Pre-emptive Binding! Lacquered Chain Prison!"

Before Kamui was able to get his ultimate attack off a giant lady seemed to launch out of nowhere kicking to villain in the face while also saying.

"Canyon Cannon!"

The giant villain is sent flying while the other heroes blanch at the sudden appearance.

Kamui: "Huh..?"

Many fans then begin to swarm the scene with cameras taking pictures here and there.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, Here it is.."

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mount Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance."

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, Here it is!" *Snap* *Klick* *Sheen*

Izuku with a displeased look on his face rummages through his bag.

Kamui woods whilst still standing atop the bridge questions the amount of credit she's being given.

"B-But I did most of the work..."

-"Along with superpowers came an explosive increase to crime rates."-

-" As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people performing started heroic acts from out of comic books."-

-"Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and were later established as an official position in law enforcement."-

Midoriya pulled out his notebook and started to immediately take notes about the new hero Mount Lady.

"Gigantification, Huh?. She looks like she'll be popular and it is an amazing Quirk, but at the same time you have to think about the damages that would go in hand with that type of power. Is its use limited?"

"No, but whether or not she can control the size of her body..."

The man from earlier goes up to Izuku.

"Hey, are you taking notes? I take it that you want to be a hero? That's amazing! You'll do awesome!"

Midoriya turns to the man with a genuine smile.

"Yes, I'll try my hardest!"

-At Aldera Junior High-

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out forms for your future plans now, but...You're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course aren't you?"

The entire class except for Izuku and Bakugo whoop and cheer to their heart's content.

"Yes, Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Aye Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these losers!"

Some of the classmates jump up and retaliate.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

Bakugo bites back.

"You all should shut up and learn you're place you damn extras!"

The teacher then signals Bakugo.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?"

The class looks on in awe, wonder, and what seems to be a bit of fear.

"U.A.? Do you mean that national school?! It was in the top 0.2% this year, y'know!"

"Their acceptance rates are also really really low, too!"

Bakugo then pipes back up.

"That's exactly why you are all extras compared to me!"

Bakugo hops up onto his desk

"I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this damned school that could ever even come close to getting into U.A. I'll most definitely surpass All Might and become the #1 Hero! My name will be inscribed on the top list of top earners!"

The teacher then proceeds to signal out Midoriya.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya. You wanted to go to U.A., too is that right?"

Midoriya seems to slump further into his seat as Bakugo blanches.

The entire classroom then proceeds to burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Bahahahaahahaah! Huh? Midoriya? There's no way! You won't be able to get into the hero course by studying alone! Ahaha!"

"But Th-They got rid of that rule! There's still a Ch-Chance!"

Bakugo roars in anger as he ignites his palm against Midoriya's desk.

*BOOOOOOOM*

"Hey, Deku! You're below these classroom rejects!! You're Quirkless!! How will you even be able to stand in the same ring as me? That's right you WON'T!"

"No, No, Wait Kaachan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! C'mon, you've got to believe me! It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was a little kid. And well... I won't know unless I try right...?"

"Whaddaya mean, "Unless you try"?! Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell are you even gonna do Deku? You don't have Quirk making you the bottom of the bottom!"

Snickering fills the classroom as the argument comes to its close.

-After Class-

Midoriya is sitting at his desk as he scrolls through his phone about the morning incident with the large villain.

"I better hurry up so I can go home and write it down in my notebook."

Just as soon as Izuku was going to put up his notebook Bakugo snatches the book from his hands.

"We're not done having our little chit chat, Deku."

"Hey Katsuki, what's that? Huh? "Hero Analysis for the Future"? Haha! Seriously?"

"Jesus Midoriya..."

"I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back! Please Kaachan?"

*BOOM*

Bakugo proceeds to ignite the book although it still looks a bit intact.

"Kaachan, That was mean!"

Bakugo then adds insult to injury as he throws the book out of the school window into the pond below.

"What!?"

"Hmph, Most top first-string heroes have origin stories from their days at school. I want the feeling of being the only Aldera student to make it into U.A."

"What can I say? I'm a perfectionist."

"Wow, Deku here is so petty."

Bakugo places a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and adds a little bit of his quirk to make it burn.

"So Anyways, Don't apply to U.A., Got that?"

Bakugo and the bullies walk away.

"C'mon, you could at least say SOMETHING back.

"Don't say that to him. He's still not able to face reality."

Bakugo turns back around one final time.

"If you want to be a hero so badly, here's a quick way to do it. Kill yourself by throwing yourself off the roof. Then pray that you're born with a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off of the roof."

Midoriya is unable to believe what he just heard. Kaachan telling him to kill himself. Sure he's got these types of threats before but he never wanted to hear it come out of his friend's mouth.

Midoriya grabs his notebook from the dirty waters of the pond.

Midoriya begins to walk home down a different route. Dark thoughts swirling within his mind.

"*Idiot! If I actually jumped then that would mean you instigated a suicide!*"

"I shouldn't listen to what other people think. I'm going to run for my dream anyways! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Huh?

Behind Midoriya a sludge-like mass made its way from the sewers.

"Finally a fresh bodysuit."

"What!? A villain!?"

The sludge villain pounces on Midoriya and shoves himself down his throat.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for 45 seconds."

Izuku couldn't do anything. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't grab at the fluid because his hands would slip through. He was helpless.

"Thanks for your help kid. You're my hero today."

Then out of nowhere a bang rings out from under the tunnel and a hulk of a man emerges from the sewers.

"It's all right now, young man. Why? Because I AM HERE!"

It was All Might, All Might had arrived onto the scene to help Izuku.

The sludge villain swung and missed as All Might ducked the slime lime appendage.

All might slammed his foot onto the ground and yelled out a phrase that would make most villains tremble in fear.

TEXAS SMASH!

The air pressure of the resulting punch dissipated the slime villain and freed Izuku from him.

"All...Might..."

Izuku then passed out.

-A while later-

"Hey! *Pat* *Pat *Pat* Hey!"

"Huh?"

Midoriya opens his eyes to see All Might standing right in front of him.

"AHHHH! Omigod! It's All Might!"

"I'm glad you're ok young man! Sorry about getting you caught up in my tussle with a villain. I don't usually make mistakes like that, But I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place. Ahahahaha!"

"You were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!

Midoriya couldn't respond because of his fanboy mind going into overdrive.

"Th-The number one hero...All Might.."

"He's the real thing..."

"He looks completely different in person!"

"O my gosh, that's right An a-autograph! Where should I--?"

"HE ALREADY DIIID!!"

"Thank you, Th-Thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

All might look on at the more than happy boy, and flashes a thumbs up.

"Okay!"

"Welp, I need to take this guy to the police."

"See you again on the other side of the screen!"

All Might launches off while shouting below.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! Wait..., Hey, Hey,Hey, Hey, Hey! Let go of me your fanaticism is a bit much!"

"I can't let go, If I do I'll die!

"Oh, Right.."

"I still have something I need to ask of you."

"Ok, Ok I get it just close your eyes and mouth."

All might coughs while looking for a suitable place to land. A bit of blood drips from his mouth.

"Shit."

Izuku and All Might land on the top of a building with an exit at the top.

"Th-That was sc-scary.."

"Good Grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down.

"I seriously am out of time, so I really must go."

"Wait--"

"No, I cannot wait. I have to go.

"Can someone even without a Quirk be like you?"

All Might pauses in his tracks and turns around to face Izuku.

"Without a Quirk..? Grhck!"

"Oh no, Holy shit, Goddammit..."

"It might've been because I don't have a quirk. But I think saving people is super cool, and I'm always made fun of so I've got to know if I can be a hero like you?"

As soon as Izuku looks back up a cloud of steam dissipates and what is left standing seems to be a shriveled skinny version of All Might.

"AHHHHHH! You're a fake! What did you do with the real All Might?!"

"Kid I assure you that I am *Sigh* the real All Might.."

All might then lifts up his shirt to reveal to Izuku a nasty web-like scar that covered most of All Might's stomach.

"You see a while back I got into a fight with a villain that gave me this injury, and I nearly lost my entire stomach. I've become emaciated from the repeated surgeries and the aftereffects of them."

"Right now I can only work as a hero for three hours a day."

"No way, you mean when you got into that fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You know your stuff kid. But no this was a fight that was never revealed to the public."

"I have to save people with a smile to show that the symbol of peace isn't daunted by fear and villains. But the reason I smile is so that I can trick the feat that resides in me. Heroes every day are always risking their lives to save others. So I cannot simply say you can become a hero without a Quirk."

Izuku pauses and takes it all in. He said no. The Number One. The Symbol of Peace. My Idol...Said no.

"Sorry to wrap it up like this but I have to leave now. Maybe you can take up an interest in a different profession. Maybe a firefighter or a police officer. Many people give people crap because the police just take the villains to jail, but it is indeed a fine job. You just have to make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic."

And with that All Might had left Midoriya on the roof.

Izuku began to sob.

"I knew it. Even he doesn't believe that I can become a hero."

Just then a powerful explosion rang out in the streets.

"Huh?"

Izuku looked up to see the smoke cloud that resided not too far away. Maybe he could help. He has to. Izuku then set off in the direction of the explosion after walking down the stairs of the building.

Izuku runs as fast as he can and gets to the scene before him. Death Arms is there. Kamui Woods too. Why aren't they helping? Izuku looks forward to seeing the sludge villain that almost killed him taking hold of another victim. Izuku can barely make out his face it's.....

"KAACHAN!"

*Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp*

Izuku begins running at top speed towards the sludge villain in hopes of freeing his friend.

"Stop you, idiot, You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Kaachan I'm coming! Page 25 that's right. Take this!"

Izuku takes his bag and flings it at the villain hoping the result of this action would bear fruit. A stray notebook that fell from his bag struck the villain in the eye. Bullseye.

"Deku? What the hell are you doing nerd?!"

"I don't know, my legs just seemed to move, and it just seemed like you needed saving."

"I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU KID!!"

*SLAM*

Midoriya Izuku was sent flying into the building opposite from him.

What remained of the resulting damage was a pile of bricks & rubble. Nobody to be found.

All Might can't believe his eyes. This kid that ran out to rescue his friend had just been killed right in front of his eyes, and he did nothing.

"I'm so pathetic.."

But then a second explosion resulted from the building.

Izuku is seen standing from within the flames.

"I'm so tired of being Useless.."

Then Izuku gave in to his instincts...

There was something different about the kid. He seemed taller more muscular and defined. His hair seems to have transitioned into a darker green, and his skin a pale grey.

Then there was a demonic roar.

What stepped out from the flames shocked everyone. An 8 foot tall Man/Demon with horn plates on his head, bat-like wings, and clawed furry legs.  
Izuku went on the attack.

" **RAAGH**!"

The sludge villain out of surprise let go of Bakugo and charged the newly changed Izuku.

"This is perfect! With a Quirk like yours, I will be unstoppable!"

"That's what you think you monster!"

"Izuku's arm seemed to shift into an extremely large size, larger than the villain. Izuku reared back and let the punch fly. The power behind the punch not only knocked out the villain but also extinguished the fires too. From the crowd, people were gasping and applauding.

And then everything went black.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. The School of Cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with the sludge villain Izuku is left to wonder what strange new power he has gained. Toshinori is left wondering what happened to the kid. Shenanigans ensue.  
> __________________________________________________________  
> Also sorry for the late post. I highly doubt I could do a 40 chapter story even if I wanted to. So I reduced it to 10 chapters kind of like the Devilman Crybaby anime. Also feel free to comment whatever.

When Izuku came to he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was tired, and oh so very hungry. His vision was blurred and he couldn't make out the shapes or people that were in front of him but from the beeping and the sounds of urgent talking and scrambling he assumed that he was in a hospital.

"Urgh.., Where am I?"

The doctors in the room pause and turn to look at the boy in bed.

"Now, Now young man you need your rest after you defeated that villain."

"What do you mean "I defeated a villain!". I don't remember doing anything like that. All I remember was blacking out."

"You're telling me you don't remember what happened after the fight. You totally defeated the slime villain and rescued that boy that was trapped inside."

"You're telling me that I saved Kaachan! Where is he then? I've got to see him!"

"Whoa! Kid calm down he's doing just fine. We gave him a checkup for any abnormalities or injuries he could've obtained during that scuffle. But he turned up just fine. His Mom came to pick him up, they left an hour ago."

"Oh.., That's fine then. When am I able to be released then?"

"Your mom will be here to pick you up in thirty minutes, but until then we need to figure out how you got your Quirk."

"Wait..., I have a Quirk!!"

"Kid we literally just said not long ago that you defeated the slime villain."

"Oh.., Right. Anyways what is my Quirk doc!?"

"Well, we need to find out what it is first. During the battle, many people said that you charged forms. Like it was some form of transformation Quirk. But the odd part about it was that these changes also occurred to your normal body. Here take a look."

The doctor leaves the room for a bit and after 2 minutes he comes back holding a hand mirror, he then proceeds to hold the mirror up to Midoriya's face to show his brand new outer appearance.

"Woah! My hair seems to be blacker than what it was, and this body too! I'm totally ripped!"

"Some eyewitnesses told us that you used to be way shorter, and skinnier compared to now. I would like it if we could take a blood test on you to be for sure, but I'm afraid we will need parental consent to it first."

"I see, How long until my mom arrives then?"

After the question was said, the room doors burst open to reveal a short green-haired woman.

"IZUUKUUU!"

"Mom! I'm okay the doctors took good care of me! I promise."

"I'm just glad that your alive! Don't ever scare me like that ever again do you hear me!?"

"Yes mom, I promise."

The reunited parent and child hug each other, tears were also shed.

The doctor begins to pipe up.

"Ah, Mrs. Midoriya I see you have arrived. I need to talk to you about something in the other room. Is this okay?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. Is it something that concerns my boy?

"Indeed it does. Sit tight Midoriya we will be back."

"Yes sir."

While Inko and the doctor were outside of the room, Izuku was left to think about what quirk he had obtained.

"*From the looks of it, It seems that I have a transformation type Quirk. But I can't be for sure just yet, I have to be absolutely sure of its abilities to know what it is.*"

The doctor and Inko walk back into the room and look at Izuku who at the moment seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Alrighty kid, your mother has agreed to the blood test so I will be back with a syringe."

-20 Minutes later-

"All right, I'm gonna need you two to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it, doctor?"

"Well we got the results back, and these results are honestly mind-boggling."

The doctor pulls out a graph chart to explain.

"There is a specific DNA strand in your body that allows your quirk to activate, but from what we are gathering it seems that you still don't have that strand. This should mean that you should be quirkless. However, there seem to be traces of something else, Most of your DNA strands seem to have spontaneously mutated along with the rest of your body. I think this means that you somehow got access to a quirk without needing that specific DNA strand."

"Wow...I Uhm, I need to absorb all of this."

"You do that but for now you have been discharged and are free to go home now."

"Thank you, doctor. Let's go Izuku"

"Alright mom, I can't wait to get home I'm starving."

After the eventful day at the hospital, Izuku finally arrived back at home where he ate his mother's delicious katsudon and then proceeded to go to bed.

-The Next Day-

Izuku had woken up the next day to find that he was itching all down his back and legs.

"What the.."

Izuku peeled back his covers to reveal that his entire bed was covered in black fur. Most of it seemed to reside by his legs."

"What the hell..? When did this happen? Did it happen overnight? Whatever happened to begin with?! Agh! Fuck it!, I'll deal with it when I get home."

Midoriya went to go put on his school uniform but for some reason, it didn't seem to fit him.

"Whaaat?? Oh yeah, that's right! I grew like a foot."

Midoriya Izuku used to be an average size of 5'5 but now with since his Quirk had awoken he had shot up to be around 6'1.

"It'll be fine. I'll just put on some other clothes and hope the school will allow it."

Midoriya arrives at school a little later than expected after watching a few villain fights. He simply just got caught up in the moment without realizing he was late. Izuku takes a look at his phone but as he does he gets that sinking cold feeling like as if a deer were caught in headlights.

"AHH! F-Five minutes late! Mom is totally going to kill me!"

Izuku rushes up the stairs of the school building struggling to catch his breath as he makes it up the last flight of stairs.

-Meanwhile within the classroom-

Bakugo knew something was off as soon as class began. He knew that Deku hadn't shown up yet and was getting aggravated by the thought of him simply looking down upon him. Bakugo knew Midoriya thought he was hot shit. It would be alright however, Bakugo knew he had the strength to put that quirkless bastard in his place.

"Midoriya?, Midoriya?, Midoriy-"

The teacher had almost finished calling Izuku's name and marking him absent when suddenly the room doors burst open.

"I'M HERE!"

"Ah! So you've finally decided to show up eh Midoriya?"

"Eheh... Sorry teach, I got caught up watching a few villain fights and hadn't realized the time.."

"Don't let it happen again Midoriya. Take your seat."

Now, something was way off Bakugo thought. What happened to the scrawny nerd from yesterday? Now in his place seems to be a taller and more well-built person than the Deku he knew. It was almost like he was a completely different person. Whispers began floating around the classroom as soon as Midoriya had entered.

"Is that Midoriya?"

"He kinda looks different don't you think?"

"Why would it matter anyway he's still Deku ain't he?"

"He's kinda hot now though you have to admit."

"Omg, don't tell me you're digging the quirkless kid."

-A few hours pass-

We arrive in P.E class whereas it seems that everybody is about to run track. Everyone has changed their clothing to their P.E clothes, but since Midoriya grew he needed a new change of clothes. As soon as he stepped onto the field most of the girls in the class began to whisper about him.

"Look at Midoriya, do you think he's doing drugs?"

"I don't know why he would have a reason too. He has bulked up though."

"Look down at his shorts. Something else grew if you know what I mean."

"Oh my your right. His T-thing has gotten quite big."

After everyone had quieted down they are seen lining up at the start line. The P.E teacher raises his starting pistol into the air. 

"On your mark! Get set! GO!"

*CRACK*/*FWOOSH*

As soon as the pistol was shot Midoriya launched from the starting line like a hungry panther chasing down its prey. 

*"Woah! What's with my body?! My legs are basically defying gravity, and my arms are cutting through the wind like butter! Oh, shoot-"*

Midoriya slows down to a steady jog as he crosses the finish line, and multiple people gape at what they just saw. The teacher looks at his stopwatch and looks at Midoriya.

"10 seconds, well done."

"10 SECONDS!?"

"WHAT THE HELL DEKU!? WHEN DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF SPEED, YOU BASTARD?!"

"I don't know kaachan. Eheh...I guess I had the wind at my b-back."

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!!"

-With Toshinori-

The events that had transpired yesterday were already confusing. Now he's even more confused. That quirkless teen that had run out to save a life had seemingly perished until he got up and changed right before his eyes. He had also launched an attack that some could compare would be on a held-back Detroit Smash. Toshinori is out for answers now, however. He also has to find that kid and formerly thank him himself. He had aided in the capture of a villain of considerable might had he taken control of someone with a good quirk. 

"I'll find him eventually, But for now I can wait."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Test Your Might in the Crucible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is looking to experiment with his powers, so he heads to the only place he knows of to test them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the sloppy update schedule.  
> :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The school day had just ended and Izuku was feeling at the top of his game. Many of his used to be bullies that showed him no mercy whenever Bakugo was around now held some form of respect or fear for his newfound strength. Many of the girls at school were also scrambling to get his number, or asking to hang out with him. To be entirely honest it was all a bit overwhelming, but he could tell he was going to enjoy this.

Izuku began to talk quietly as he was walking home from school.

"This newfound popularity.., I can't get enough of it! Is this what Kaachan always felt like? No wonder he acted like such an ass. I could get used to this. Speaking of Kaachan though, I can't remember how I beat that sludge guy. I wonder if I can bring it out again. I'll have to try to find someplace secluded though."

The power Izuku felt during its activation felt dark yet somehow welcoming? Almost like a calm voice talking to him. Bringing him to the other side. 

"The people that I encounter sometimes recognize me from whenever I defeated the Sludge Villain. They say I looked like a wild animal. To be more specific, they say I looked like a demon of sorts. The Purplish/Grey skin. The dark fur that covered my legs. The new tail. They also said something about my head. How my hair changed to form horns and plates. They say it almost looked like a crown. I like the sound of this power. A powerful quirk that has the potential to even outshine the most powerful of quirks including All Might. That damned prick. I think I'll call it...Devilmorph."

Izuku continued to think about where he could go to test out his new abilities but to no avail. Then it hit him. Wasn't there that beach that many people continued to use as a dumping ground for trash? Takoba Municipal? That's right. He could go there to train and test out his new Devilman power. It took a bit to get there but sooner rather than later he found himself at the beach. 

"Jesus look at all this Trash! There are mountains of it! It'll take forever to clean all of this up! *Sigh* If I'm ever going to be a hero then this is the place to start.

And so Izuku started his grueling training to master his newfound power. Slowly over the months, he began to get a hold of it.

* * *

2 Months In

* * *

"*Huff* *Puff* I've got about a quarter of it done it looks like. Time to take things up a notch. 

Over the course of the two months, Izuku has learned how to tap into his newfound strength and put it to use. The change began almost instantly with his hair shifting into his horns, and his legs and tail gaining fur. It still startled Izuku a bit how strong this form was. All of that untapped strength was exciting.

"I've done it again. I've transformed. Time to get to work. **SONIC WAVE CUTTER!** " 

Through the two months of training, Izuku has formed a few moves in this new form of his.

**Sonic Wave Cutter - By using the horns on top of his head he can make blades of air to cut things down to size.**

**Devil Beam - This demonic form contains a raging fire. He can release it by spewing it from his mouth.**

**Wild Attack - By shifting his limbs they can grow to unproportionate sizes increasing his attack power.**

By using the **Sonic Wave Cutter** Izuku managed to slice a nearby car in half so that he could haul it easier. By the end of the day he had another good portion of the beach cleaned. 

* * *

7 months In

* * *

Izuku's progress with his Devilman form continued at a rapid pace. He was able to decrease the amount of time it took to transform in half by finding a way to create a form that mixed his human side with his demon side. Izuku looked out over the beach seeing as he had nearly completed cleaning the beach. Little did Izuku know somebody was watching him.

Toshinori Yagi Looked at the beach from a distance. He was in his hero form at the moment, but he was taken aback after looking at the beach. What had happened? Was someone cleaning it? Toshinori was elated at this fact that somebody was finally returning it to its former glory.

* * *

10 Months In

* * *

The beach was finally clean. Izuku stood proud over the beach looking at his work. The entrance exam was in a couple of hours so Izuku had time to quickly take a shower before heading to U.A. 

-1 hour and 30 mins later- 

"I'm finally here. I'm finally at U.A. It's finally time to take my first few steps to future glory!"

As soon as Izuku got done with his inner monologue he tripped over a step.

"Or I guess I'll just die..."

Before Izuku could hit the ground a hand softly tapped his back. Izuku looked up to see a brown-haired Rosey-checked girl.

"Uhh, Hi.."

"Sorry if I used my quirk on you. It just seemed like you would have bad luck if you fell." 

And with that, she walked off to the testing area. 

There was one bad thing about Izuku's new power. It came with an overly active sex drive. Izuku couldn't be thinking about this now. He shook his head and slapped himself.

"Bad Bad Izuku. This is the place where heroes are born. Giving in to your desires is unbecoming of a hero!" 

And with that Izuku walked into the testing area.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. The Entrance Exam Demon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku after completing the entrance exam test is now ready to face anything in the practical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one for y'all. 35 kudos for real? You shouldn't have. Also I'm going to try to change up my writing a bit.

The Entrance Exam Test was hard. Not that Izuku didn't know anything on the test. Some of the questions actually made him stop and think for a bit. After the timer for the test was up, all of the examinees got up and turned their tests in for evaluation. Everyone makes their way to the seating area to hear about the practical exam from present mic.

"I really need to say thank you to that nice girl that saved me earlier," Izuku said whilst talking to himself. Be it unknowingly.

Izuku then proceeded to mutter a bit about Present Mic's speech about the robots.

"You! Hey You!"

Izuku looked up only to see someone in a blue shirt pointing a finger in his direction and scolding him.

"People here are trying to listen to what the speaker is trying to say! If you are not here to participate then leave!"

Izuku wasn't about to let this guy get off easy, however.

"Oh yeah? How about you mind your own business friend. It'd really do you some good if you pulled that stick out of your ass!"

"If you two would be so kind as to stop your yammering."

Both test takers looked up towards the stadium to see Present Mic looking in their direction. He was clearly telling them to shut up.

"Sorry, Sir." Both said in unison.

"Now as I was saying, The fourth robot seen on this pamphlet is known as the Zero pointer. The Zero pointer serves as an obstacle that you should avoid at all times. We're even going as far as to say that if you were to go head to head with this robot you will lose all of your points."

After the speech was over everyone got up and made their way to the mock city gates. In doing so however Izuku spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. It was the nice girl that caught him at the steps earlier. 

"I've got to thank that girl for catching me earlier, aaaaaannnd maybe if I'm lucky I can get her number hehe.." Izuku thought to himself only to stop himself at that thought. 

"Bad! Bad Izuku! You know that that kind of thinking is unbecoming of a hero."

Just before he could talk to the girl he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but if you think that distracting others before the practical is an OK thing to do then you've got another thing coming."

It was the same guy in the blue shirt as before. He was really starting to piss Izuku off though. Who does he think he is telling him he can't wish somebody luck.

"I'll have YOU know Mr. Stickupyourass-"

"That's not my name-"

"Well, I'm trying to go with that girl over there luck before the practical! She's obviously on edge can't you see!"

Before the two's argument could continue any further Present Mic proceeded to shout to the crowd "BEGIN!!" 

......

"What? Not everybody is going to give you a countdown. What are you all waiting for? Go! GO! GO!"

Everybody then proceeded to rush through the gates of the mock city.

Izuku took this chance while the crowd was scurrying to transform into his Devilman form. His skin turned a pale grey. His hair began to form horns and plates. His legs grew fur and a tail. Izuku knew that this was his chance to go all out in this test. He ran through the crowd and into the mock city on all fours at a speed that would even rival a professional athlete.

"I've gotta find some points to score. Now, where are the robots Mic was talking about?" 

Just as Izuku finished talking, he was rushed by a barrage of 2 and 3 pointers. Izuku didn't find this a problem in the slightest. Izuku longed for the fight, the feel of metal being crushed. During Izuku's hellish training while cleaning up the beach he was able to form a few more moves. Izuku's body filled with heat making his skin hot to the touch. Then Izuku lashed out. 

**"Hell's Tempest!!"**

With a furious swing of the fist, the air seemed to fuel the flames that erupted from Izuku's palms. The flames scorched the robots that surrounded him turning them to ash.

"Awesome! That makes fifteen points!"

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Viewing Area- 

We can see a few of U.A. teacher staff watching footage of the practical exam.

These teachers consist of...

Nezu, Cementos, Ectoplasm, Midnight, All Might, Snipe, and Eraserhead.

Nezu the small chimera piped up.

"Clearly the examinees have no idea how many villains are present or their locations. They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies."

The camera is seen showing a man with tentacle-like arms.

"All the while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers."

We see the blue shirt guy skidding along the ground in an attempt to slow down.

"Of course remaining calm under pressure is a huge advantage. As can pure power and combat ability."

The cameras show both a man shooting a naval laser at a robot and Bakugo and Izuku destroying robots with equal lethality.

"The most successful students use a combination of these tactics to achieve victory. They're the ones to rack up the highest scores."

Midnight lets out a soft hmmm and begins to speak.

"This year's group looks awful promising. Especially that devilish test taker." 

Snipe then proceeds to talk.

"Well, there is still plenty of time before the test ends. The real test is yet to come."

Snipe then pushes a red button.

Toshinori Yagi speaks up in response to Midnight's earlier sentence.

"Wait Nemuri did you say that someone looked devilish? 

"Yeah take a look at the camera there."

Toshinori does as Nemuri says and is surprised to see that same kid that saved his friend from the sludge villain ten months ago.

"Wait...That's the same kid that was involved with that sludge villain ten months ago!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I've been looking all over for him in hopes of passing on One for All to him, but I think that won't be the best idea."

Nemuri with a confused look on her face looks over at Toshinori.

"Why so Toshinori. Do you think the kid isn't capable of handling its power?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that that attack the kid unleashed at the sludge villain all those months ago. It seemed to match me at thirty percent of my power at the moment. Who knows what he will be able to do with One for All."

Nezu then speaks up in response to All Might.

"I agree with you. Who knows how powerful he will become if he were to take hold of your quirk."

Toshinori looks at Nezu and nods. 

"Speaking of my power. I've already handed it off to young Mirio. Nighteye was right about the boy. He posses all of the qualities of a hero. At the same time, however, I wish he would've gotten off of my back and let me choose for myself."

* * *

-Back at the Mock Arena-

Izuku can be seen standing over another pile of destroyed robots. Flames surround the pile melting the rest of the scrap metal.

"*Huff* *Fuah* That makes..*Huff* sixty-nine points. Heh...Nice."

Just then a loud rumble can be heard throughout the mock city followed by an enormous smoke cloud. Beyond the smoke, cloud rises an enormous robot.

"That must be the Zero Pointer Mic was talking about. I'm about to show this robot a thi-"

"-We even went as far as to make all of your points zero if you combat the Zero Pointer-"

While Izuku was remembering what Mic said during his speech to the blue shirt kid the test takers began to run away from the Zero Pointer."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"

"IT'S GOING TO CRUSH US!"

"AaAaH!! RUN!"

Izuku snapped himself out of his frozen stupor and went to turn around but before he could do so he heard a cry of pain.

"Ouch!"

Izuku turned around only to be faced with the girl that saved him earlier. The Zero Pointer was going to crush her. Not on Izuku's watch. With a burst of wild speed, Izuku sprang forward to help the girl. To take out the Zero Pointer, Izuku sprouted his bat-like wings to take flight. 

"Take this you damn robot!! **Wild Attack!!** "

Izuku's arm once again morphed to disproportionate sizes. He swung forward and simply obliterated the top half of the Zero Pointer.

The crowd that once was running away in fear seemed to stop and look back in awe. Even the girl.

A drawback to this attack however led Izuku to use up the rest of his energy and he changed back to his human form.

Then everything went black.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Falling From Such a Hight Hurts Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku thinks to himself about the line between good and evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I'm just really bad with schedules.

When Izuku woke up he was in a hospital room. At least that's what he thought at first. The room had everything a hospital would need, but it was too small. Something was off. Where was he? Just then the door opened revealing a small elderly woman with her hair in a bun. She was also wearing a small nurse's coat.

"Where am I..?"

That was when the lady took a clipboard with some papers and flipped through them.

"You're at U.A. sonny."

Izuku seemed to perk up at this. He looked down at the woman with surprise in his eyes.

"I'm at U.A.?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Yes, you're at U.A. You're here because after you pulled that stunt off where you punched that Zero Pointer you nearly fell to your death. However, you should be thankful for your body's supped-up healing factor and my quirk. You would've died otherwise."

Izuku seemed shocked at hearing this. He almost died at the entrance exam. What was he going to tell his mom?

"Anyways sonny, you're free to go. Your body seems to have healed just fine. Just don't do anything reckless like that again or you'll find yourself back in another hospital room."

"Uh... Yes ma'am."

With that Izuku got up and made his way home.

At the Midoriya household.

It was just past the afternoon when Izuku arrived home. He called out-

"I'm home mom! ...Hello?"

It seems that his mom wasn't home. Izuku took a look around just to be sure, and as he thought his mom had left him a note stating that she wouldn't be home until the morning. She was called back into work to handle some important paperwork. At the bottom of the note. 

"-P.S. I made you katsudon and left it in the fridge. With much love...Mom.-"

Izuku sighed and put the note back where it was. He decided to waste some time and watch some T.V. so he could calm his nerves. The wait for the letter was going to be a long one.

Izuku thought back at the Entrance Exam not too long ago. He thought of the feeling of metal being crushed between his powerful claw-like hands. The way that the flames he ejected from his palms dusted the robots. He felt euphoric. But something felt weirdly wrong about it. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Those robots were faux villains simulated to be actual ones. Thinking back on it if one of those was an actual human, Would he have killed them..?

Izuku detested the thought. Killing someone. He thought of their screams. Their blood on his hands. The way they squirmed. The new Izuku reveled in the fact that he held a place of higher power than the weaker beings. The other half of Izuku however absolutely hated that feeling. He shouldn't be enjoying this. 

Izuku in a rushed panic walks out of the apartment complex, and into the city. 

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

It was now late at night. If Izuku could guess it was around 9:00 maybe 10:00. Izuku didn't seem to care about that at the moment. All he could think about was the way the wind calmed his nerves, and the way the thoughts in his head conflicted with one another. Izuku's stomach sank. What is he? What has he become? He knows that his new "quirk" has something to do with it. He's changed, he became more brash and cocky. The thought of him being more alike Bakugo sent a shiver down his spine. That was until Izuku heard a scream.

"STAY BACK!! I-I HAVE A GUN!! I'LL SHOOT"

The sound of the screaming seemed to come from three blocks down. Izuku forgot that his "quirk" also provided himself super hearing. With the speed of ten men combined Izuku sprinted to find the source. As soon as Izuku arrived at the scene he saw absolute carnage. Izuku staring ahead into a junkyard saw what appeared to be three grotesque beasts of huge proportions. They...They were eating him. Th-They were. THEY WERE!!

Izuku walked forward into the junkyard. There was a sound of death metal playing in the background as the three monstrous beasts ate the remains of the man. Izuku let out an audible huff of anger.

The three beasts seemed to all stop what they were doing and turn toward Izuku. 

"Oh, it's you. You're late. We already ate most of him"

The savage beast talked in a bored tone. He seemed to see Izuku as one of them. Well...Not for much longer.

"*Huff* You...You Killed him..!"

Angry tears began cascading down Izuku's face. He was too angry to think. He...He wanted to make them **Suffer**.

" ***Huff*..*Huff* You!! You Killed Him!"**

"What are you crying? How pathetic. To think one of our kind would be crying."

It was then Izuku began to change. The hair on his head began to writhe and shape into the horns and leathery plates on the side of his head. His skin turned grey and grew hair along with it. His legs began to take the shape of a mix between a werewolf, a bird, and a monkey. His feet grew razor-sharp talons that looked as if they could slice through anything. Last, of all, Izuku grew large bat-like wings. His transformation was complete.

**"YOU KILLED HIM!! RAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!"**

The remaining sympathy holding Izuku back had completely snapped. The demons looking at him from the mutilated corpse seemed to pause and do a double-take. As soon as they realized who they were trifling with they halted all action and paused with fear. 

"Urk! It's Amon!"

As soon as the demon finished its sentence. He barely got the chance to react as its head was swiped clean off of his body. The blood seemed to explode from the neck as the remaining skull dropped to the ground with an audible -Squelch-.

The other demons looked on in horror as their comrade was quickly disposed of.

"AMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE A FELLOW DEMON ARE YOU NOT!?"

**"MY NAME ISN'T AMON!! IT'S DEVILMAN!!"**

After Izuku's statement, he went on the attack. 

With blinding speed, Izuku sped towards the remaining demons. 

There were two demons left. One demon was top-heavy and bulbous in appearance. Eyes lined its torso and shoulders. The other demon took the appearance of a lizard.

Izuku sped toward the lizard demon, but the lizard demon tried to escape.

Unfortunately for the lizard demon, Izuku had grabbed ahold of its legs as it scratched at the ground.

Izuku now going berserk opened his mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. Izuku had little trouble in biting through the scaly skin, and he easily reached the lizard demon's intestines.

Izuku chewed through the entrails of the demon as he turned his sights to the other demon.

In paralyzing fear the other demon made its escape into the night. The demon however was unsuccessful as Izuku effortlessly caught up with it.

Izuku with his transformed strength easily tore the demon in two with the power with his strengthened arms. His claws tearing into the skin.

His teeth ripping into the guts of the demon. 

As soon as he was done devouring the corpses of the demon's Izuku shrank back down to his human form covered head to toe in demon's ichor. Izuku looked down at his hands already stained with the blood-like substance. He felt...Alive, but he also felt ashamed. He had killed. This was something he couldn't take back, but at the same time, Izuku justified his actions. 

"They were monsters beyond reasoning with. I can rest easy knowing I avenged this soul."

With this declaration, Izuku began to make his way home. Unbeknownst to Izuku however someone else caught sight of the massacre. 

We see a man speeding down a road laughing to himself while clutching a camera.

"HAHAHAHA!! This..! With what I've found..., THIS COULD CHANGE THE WORLD OF QUIRKS FOREVER. I just caught something with immense power! A power beyond a quirk! A DEVILMAN!!"

To Be Continued...


	6. First day at U.A.!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off with a time skip. Izuku receives his acceptance letter into U.A. Izuku runs into some familiar faces. The league has acquired some information on a certain Devil Hybrid. The league attacks the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for the 60+ kudos. It actually brings me joy to find out you're liking what I've created so far. Anyways leave a comment if you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.

It has been a week since the incident with the demons. Izuku came home that night covered in disgusting yellow ichor. Before his mother came home he quickly jumped in the shower to wash off the dried demon's blood that clung to his body. Afterward, he got out of the shower and hopped into bed for the night.

* * *

"...zuku! Izu...! IZUKU!!"

After the sudden shout, Izuku who was within a deep slumber woke Izuku up with a jolt. 

"Uwaagh!! Mom what is it!? What's going on!?"

"IT CAME, THE LETTER CAME!!"

"It did!? Let me see!"

Izuku swiped the letter from his mother's hands to see the inside of the envelope holding its contents. 

Just as swiftly as he took the letter from his mother's hand, he had already torn open the letter. A small disc clattered against the table after Izuku tore open the envelope. 

A light shot out from the disc revealing a holographic message. 

-Bzzt- 

"Hello there! I am principal Nezu of U.A. high school. If you're seeing this message then I have some excellent news to deliver."

Nezu then turns to a TV screen and presses a remote. The TV turns on and shows a leaderboard.

"Right here are the results of the entrance exam. The total amount of points you have accumulated racks up to a total of 69 villain points. That isn't all, however! There was another deciding factor in you getting accepted into U.A. high school. That deciding factor is known as...Rescue Points! After you destroyed the Zero Pointer we have decided to add another total to your score. You have been awarded 34 Rescue Points! Welcome, Midoriya Izuku to class 1-A! This is your hero academia!"

After the message, the video cut off leaving Izuku in shock. He made it into U.A.

* * *

A couple of days later

* * *

Izuku had just got done packing his backpack for U.A. Today will be his first day and he's beyond excited.

Izuku's mother looks at her son with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my Izuku. I can't believe you're going to U.A. You're finally going to achieve your dream."

"I gotta go, mom. I'll be back later. Seeya!"

Izuku leaves his apartment complex and begins to walk to the subway.

* * *

At U.A.

* * *

"I'm finally here. I'm finally one step closer to my dream." 

And so Izuku took that one step towards his future. With a confident stride, Izuku made his way into U.A. He made his way up to class 1-A with help from the pro hero Midnight. As soon as he got to the door he opened it with excitement running through him only to be greeted with.

"Will you get your feet off the desk! This is school property!"

"Huh!? Who gave birth to you and shoved that stick up your ass!?"

"My name is Tenya Iida. I'm from Soumei academy-"

"Oh, so you're one of those elitists then! Do you think you're better than me!"

Bakugo wasn't letting up on this guy. Izuku honestly felt bad for him. Izuku suddenly noticed that guy looking at him.

"You!"

"Uhh...Me?"

"What you were doing at the Entrance Exam was quite rude and I would enjoy an apology."

Izuku decided to be the bigger person here and give the guy what he wanted.

"*sigh* Yeah you're right. I was rude. So I apologize for how I acted."

"Apology accepted. My name is Tenya Iida. Yours?"

"Ah, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you!"

"The feeling is mutual."

It was then that someone familiar came through the door. It was the brown-haired girl. The one he saved during the entrance exam.

"Oh, it's you! Thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was a goner!"

"It was all In a day's work."

Izuku chuckled at his jokey remark only to be interrupted. 

"If you're here to make friends and chit chat then you might as well go home."

Izuku looked over to see a man in a sleeping bag sipping on a juice pouch. It was then that the man spoke up.

"Anyways make your way to the changing rooms and then onto the training field we are going to be doing quirk assessment testing."

The brown-haired girl then spoke up. 

"What about the orientation?"

"We are here to learn how to be heroes. Not waste our time with speeches."

* * *

On the training field.

* * *

"Alright class this will be the start of your training to become heroes. It's all going to start with the quirk assessment test. Izuku Midoriya! While you didn't get first on the entrance exam I'm curious about your quirk. It states on your quirk registry that you can transform into a demon-like humanoid. It also states to increase your power by a wide margin. Show me how it works. Throw this ball and I'll record how far it goes."

Shota Aizawa tosses Izuku a ball which Izuku also picks up. Izuku with a confident look in his eyes and makes his way to the plate.

"Now transform I want to see you throw that ball at your best. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir! I'll try my best!"

With Aizawa's command, Izuku began to change. His hair began to writhe and shift into the leathery bat-like formed plates. He grew fur all over his body with it being more pronounced on his legs. His feet changed into the chimeric form of a werewolf, monkey, and bird. He formed a monkey-like tail. His hands formed monstrous claws. Finally, he formed shark-like teeth. 

Izuku then began to morph his arm. It seemed to writhe as it grew to disproportionate sizes. Then Izuku threw it with all of the might he could muster.

**"HAAAAAAGH!!"**

The ball took off with blinding speed. It rocketed into the sky and parted the clouds as a result of the throw. The shockwave that came after sent everyone reeling. Aizawa then held up the recorder and showed the class the distance of the throw.

"Five thousand meters."

The class's mouths gaped in awe at such strength. That was three miles in throwing distance. Even Aizawa seemed surprised but as soon as the surprise came it vanished. He was now deadly serious.

"Izuku Midoriya. Just when you began enlarging your arm I tried to erase your quirk. Somehow it failed and I want to know why."

"Wait erase my quirk- Hold on! You're the underground hero Eraserhead!"

"You still haven't answered my question. Why didn't my power work on you?"

"Uhh...You see I just recently got my power ten or so months ago. I'm still discovering new things about my power as the days go by. I didn't even know that my quirk could cancel your power erasing quirk."

Obviously, this was a lie. Izuku knew that deep down this wasn't a quirk but more of a gift. If you can call demonic strength a gift. 

"Well, this certainly is new. My quirk has the power to erase Emitter and Transformation type quirks. I can't erase mutant because the quirk is apart of their bodies. Your quirk is classified as transformation type so my quirk would've gone into effect and erased yours. This is interesting indeed. Alright, class as Midoriya has just shown us we must go all out to make an impact in the hero society. Being a hero means stepping in even when you're not needed and if you don't have the strength you're as good as dead. You can go back to your spot Midoriya."

It was just then that a pink-skinned girl spoke up.

"Wow, this looks like a lot of fun! I can't wait until my turn."

Aizawa turned deadly serious again. 

"So you think this is fun huh? In that case, the person in the last place will be expelled from U.A."

There were audible gasps from the class. In reality, though Izuku knew better. This was the first day and not everyone had shown off what their quirk could do. There was a multitude of tests that everyone took part in. From running to bouncing side to side. Each test tested each student's agility and different strengths and weaknesses. In the end, were the results.

* * *

  1. Izuku Midoriya
  2. Katsuki Bakugo
  3. Tenya Iida
  4. Kirishima Ejirou
  5. Satou Rikidou
  6. Ochako Ururaka 
  7. Todoroki Shoto
  8. Mezou Shoji 
  9. Tokoyami Fumikage 
  10. Masahiro Ojirou
  11. Shiozaki Ibara
  12. Momo Yaoyorozu
  13. Tsuyu Asui
  14. Kyouka Jirou
  15. Denki Kaminari
  16. Hanta Sero
  17. Ashido Mina
  18. Kouji Kouda
  19. Yuuga Aoyama
  20. Hagakure Tooru



* * *

However, after the class gave their condolences to Hagakure Aizawa then revealed that the entire threat was a ploy to bring out their A-game.

"Alright class this scoreboard here shows where you are at in terms of potential. Those near the bottom need to train the hardest to be a hero. You are dismissed."

After everyone got their stuff from the classroom everyone left after being dismissed. While Izuku was walking out of U.A. the brown-haired girl from earlier came running up to him.

"*Huff* *Huff* Hey! Wait up!"

"Hm...? Oh, it's you!"

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't finish our conversation earlier."

"Hey it's alright you're Ururaka right?"

"Yeah and you're Midoriya"

"Yep, that's me."

"That was insane the way you threw that ball! And who knew your quirk could cancel Mr. Aizawa's out!"

"Yeah, I didn't know either."

"So where you headed?"

"I have to take a train back to Musutafu."

"I think I might have the same train as you Midoriya."

"Nice! We can talk on the way back."

"Yeah!"

On the way back to Musutafu Izuku and Ochako talked back and forth for quite a bit. They even decided to exchange numbers so they could text each other later.

Izuku had a feeling that this was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Battle Trial Mayhem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the long-awaited match between a devil-possessed Izuku vs Katsuki. Who will win in this clash of fire and shrapnel? Find out in this crucible match!

"HERE I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR AS A NORMAL PERSON!"

Yep...It was another normal day at U.A. with All Might showing off his bravado as usual.

Izuku still didn't respect All Might but he doesn't hate him as much as he used to.

"TODAY STUDENTS YOU WILL BE TAKING PLACE IN A BATTLE TRIAL! THIS BATTLE WILL BE HEROES VS VILLAINS! THE HEROES JOB IS TO INFILTRATE A BUILDING AND CAPTURE THE VILLAINS ALL THE WHILE TRYING TO FIND AND CAPTURE A BOMB. THE VILLAINS JOB IS TO DEFEND THE BOMB AND POSSIBLY SUBDUE THE HEROES!"

The class's interests were peaked with this especially with Izuku. Kirishima seemed pumped to finally test his manliness against his peers, all the while Bakugo had a look of pure smug jubilation on his face. Izuku for once couldn't wait to show him up and wipe that shirty grin off his face.

Izuku snapped himself out of that train of thought, this was unbecoming of a hero. He had to focus on his goal of doing the right thing and resisting his devil side.

"LET'S NOT FORGET THAT YOU MUST LOOK THE PART TOO!"

All Might pulls in a clothing rack to represent our heroes to be gear.

While the class seemed to be ecstatic Izuku on the other hand wasn't really in a rush to get a hero outfit.

Izuku for his hero gear just wore a black hoodie with some blue jeans and red Nike shoes. When Class 1-A was finally done changing they all met up at Ground Beta with All Might where they were then put into groups of two heroes vs two villains.

* * *

The teams go as follows

  * Midoriya Izuku & Ochako Uraraka vs Tenya Iida & Bakugo Katsuki
  * Mezo Shouji & Shoto Todoroki vs Shiozaki Ibara & Momo Yaoyorozu 
  * Asui Tsuyuv & Fumikage Tokoyami vs Ojiro Masahiro & Tooru Hagakure
  * Mina Ashido & Yuuga Aoyama vs Minorou Mineta & Satou Rikidou
  * Denki Kaminari & Jirou Kyouka vs Kouda Kouji & Sero Hanta



* * *

The first teams in were Izuku and Uraraka vs Iida and Bakugo.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" shouted All Might through the coms.

Izuku and Uraraka made their way towards the building while Uraraka tried to bring up small talk.

"Soooooo, Your hero outfit is kinda simple don't ya think?"

"I don't think I require a hero outfit. With my power and yours combined we can easily win this."

This was Izuku's demon side speaking. With the merging of this demon "Amon" came the demonic pride and swagger. Sometimes he would even have urges to rip and tear into anything he saw. He manages to hold himself back, however.

"Alright if you're confident then I'm confident too!"

Izuku looked over at Uraraka and gave a confident grin. There was one thing concerning him at the moment, however. That thing was her outfit. It was super tight and seemed to show off way more than he or she was hoping for.

"Uhm Uraraka-san? Why is your outfit so tight?"

"Oh! Uhhh...When I asked for something space-like they gave me this. It is a tight fit tho."

"Alright anyways we need to get into that building. How about you float us up to the second-floor window and we can go from there?"

"Sure thing!"

Uraraka activated her Zero Gravity and Floated both Izuku and her up to the second-floor window allowing them access to the inside. As soon as they entered the building Izuku wasted no time activating his devil morph changing rapidly into his devilman form.

* * *

* * *

Izuku knew that at any moment Bakugo would be upon them with the intent to show Izuku how weak he was. However, that wasn't happening today. Izuku's transformation provided him with increased speed, power, reaction time, and super hearing. He would hear him from a mile away. 

"DEKU!! ONCE I FIND YOU I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!! JUST BECAUSE YOU PULLED A QUIRK FROM YOUR ASS DOESNT MEAN THAT IT'S ANY GOOD!!!"

He was close. This was it. This was his chance.

**"Uraraka I need you to get to the bomb room and find a spot to hide. Once I'm finished with Bakugo I'll meet up with you to help take the objective. If things don't work out down here I'll find an alternative. Now GO!"**

Uraraka hearing the seriousness in his voice took action immediately. She turned the corner and booked it to the nearby stairwell and ran to the top floor.

Izuku now alone took this chance to listen. That's strange...things are quiet.

Too quiet.

Izuku began walking down the hallway trying to be as stealthy as possible.

To Izuku's surprise though whenever he reached the corner of the hallway Bakugo appeared from around the corner with a readied right hook.

Izuku barely had time to dodge this as he wasn't expecting it so instead he tried to guard with his arms. Again to Izuku's surprise, Bakugo added his explosion quirk to the impact, and with an audible *BOOM* Izuku went back a few feet.

Izuku lowered his arms and using his increased speed retaliated with a punch of his own.

Bakugo saw this coming and evaded the attack with his explosion quirk.

Izuku jumped back to gain some distance from Bakugo. He needed to stall.

Izuku rushed forward towards Bakugo with full speed fully intent on continuing his assault.

Izuku led with a barrage of punches that caught Bakugo off guard.

He couldn't dodge them all however and took a few hits to the ribs and stomach. 

Bakugo flew back a bit using his quirk and maneuver himself. 

**"*Huff* *Heff* Not bad for a** **low-life bastard."**

"*Huff* *Huff* I could say the same for you Deku! But that would be a lie."

**"I'm going to show you that I'm no weakling anymore. I'm out of your league in power now."**

"We'll see Deku! You see these gauntlets Deku?"

**"What about them. They just look like oversized grenades."**

"That's the point! My body sweats a shit ton. So I decided to use this in my favor. My suit is designed to store my sweat in these gauntlets. When they're full I can release that sweat in one ultra-powerful explosion. IT WILL BE ENOUGH TO END YOU!!"

**"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU'LL KILL US BOTH YOU JACKASS!!"**

Bakugo then placed his finger in the hole of the pin with full intent to pull it.

The speaker in Bakugo's ear then sparked to life with All Might's booming voice.

" **YOUNG BAKUGO IF YOU PULL THAT PIN YOU'LL KILL HIM!** "

"HE'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS HE DODGE'S!!"

*Schink*

Izuku barely had any time to prepare an attack as Bakugo's explosion ripped through the building. Izuku with desperation held his palms up and yelled out.

**"HELL'S TEMPEST!!"**

The hellfire expelled from Izuku's hands sadly didn't stand a chance due to Izuku not be quick enough. The explosion eclipsed Izuku's Hell Tempest and made its mark hitting Izuku. The explosion tore through the building eventually exiting the other side.

Bakugo stood victoriously at the end of the hallway. He had beat Deku.

The smoke cleared and at the end of the hallway was an unconscious naked Izuku with severe burns all over his body.

All Might then cut the match.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. An In Conscious Thought!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Izuku is recovering a certain being talks to him in his mind. Afterward, we're giving some love to the LOV.

Izuku awoke to a black empty void. He felt like he was floating in a vast expanse of nothing. Izuku then remembered back to what happened. That last attack that Bakugo unleashed decimated him. He couldn't even counterattack. As Izuku let go of that thought he landed on his feet in this void of black. He knew that he shouldn't have gloated about strength. After all, he still knows he has barely more than ten months of practice with his demon strength. It was then that somebody spoke out.

**"Midoriya Izuku..."**

Izuku paused in a mixture of surprise and fear. He spun around to try and look for the voice that called out to him but he couldn't find the source. It continuously called out his name until he responded.

"Wh-who's there?"

**"Calm yourself boy. We inhabit the same mind. The same body. However, you have an iron grip on your humanity that no demon could ever hope to break."**

"Who are you...?"

**"Me? Why my young valiant vessel, allow me to fill you in on some much-needed information. You see my name is Amon. In your books of demonology in days past depicted me as a fallen angel who became a marquis of hell. I have forty legions at my command. I can make them do as I please with just the wave of my fingertips. These books do accurately show my true form. A wolf with a serpent's tail with the head of a raven with dog's teeth."**

An Image appears in Izuku's head showing him Amon in his true unholy form.

* * *

* * *

"Amon...There was a night where I avenged the soul of a man who was slaughtered at the hands of vile creatures. They called your name at me. As if I was you."

**"Ah, but alas my dear vessel. I was the one in control at that very moment. The moment that you relinquish all feeling of self-control and give in to your anger that is me boy. That puny bunch was also traitors of my legion. Gone rouge after my presence left hell."**

Amon appears in front of Izuku in his true form.

**"However I am here to tell you the most upsetting news. Now that I have inhabited your body the creator will see you unfit to travel into paradise as you pass on. You have been possessed by a demon after all."**

"Damn...That sucks. Anyways why did you inhabit my body?"

**"Young one I have been with you since the very beginning. I was there when you were born. We are one in spirit but you have retained your humanity as I have said."**

"Why did you only appear when I was attacked by that Sludge villain while saving Bakugo?"

**"I only brought out the strength you needed to fight back. We will both perish if you were to be killed. I need to keep you alive if you wish to keep my power."**

"I see..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the LOV headquarters

* * *

We see a singular man seated at a bar stool while a man of dark purple mist tends to the bar.

"I just don't get it Kurogiri. Our supplier gave us the film of this Devil Man but isn't it just a regular transformation quirk."

"I'm not sure Shigiraki. The main outlier in this power is the fact that there was more than one of him. We did see him brutally eviscerate four monstrosities on camera. They all seemed to be different in terms of appearance but I've never seemed such bloodlust from this vigilante."

"That's why this is so CONFUSING!"

Shigiraki brings his fist down on the bar table spilling the contents of his shot glass. Kurogiri in a few motions grabs a towel and cleans up the spillage.

"Where did he come from? Why do I feel that he could potentially be more dangerous than most heroes if he had time to hone his skills? There's another thing that I don't get also. They addressed him by name. Amon...What is that?"

"I'm not sure young master. Maybe the name comes from a form of religion?"

"Maybe. I'll have to look into it later. For now, we need to recruit more people to our cause. We currently only have you, Spinner, and Mr. Compress."

"I guess we need to send out some scouts to look for some potential allies in our cause. To support Sensei's plan."

"Agreed."

Just then the door to the hideout opens to reveal Spinner and Mr. Compress enter the building. Behind them seemed to be two completely new people.

"Who's the fresh blood?" Shigiraki asks in a cold tone.

"We brought in some new guys with some powerful quirks. Their names are Sabbath and Zenith. Sabbath has the power to access your darkest fear and make you fight against it. He builds it as a construct made of his energy. Zenith here has the power to change any weapon he is holding into another one. A pair of daggers to a razor-sharp katana. A longsword into a scythe." Mr. Compress said with a smug look on his face. 

"Excellent job you two. We may be able to pull off this mission to kill All Might after all."

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I couldn't think of how to properly portray the LOV. This chapter also gives us insight into his power and how he got it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
